The present application relates generally to electrical power distribution systems and, more particularly, to lock assemblies for switch devices of electrical power distribution systems.
At least some known electrical power distribution systems include a plurality of switchgear lineups including circuit breakers that are coupled to one or more loads. The circuit breakers are configured to interrupt current to the loads if the current is outside of acceptable conditions.
At least some known electrical power distribution systems include switch devices to protect operators from the current flowing through the electrical power distribution systems. For example, at least some known switch devices are configured to selectively isolate the circuit breakers and allow operators to safely access and/or remove circuit breakers. The switch devices are positionable between an opened position and a closed position. At least some known switch devices include separate locks for the opened position and the closed position. However, it may not be readily apparent to an operator if the switch device is in the opened position or the closed position. As a result, the operator may attempt to operate the incorrect lock for the position of the switch device and/or attempt to override the position of the switch device.